My Funny Valentine
by Infelix
Summary: O garotinho de quatro anos não conseguia entender a razão pela qual aquele dia 14 de fevereiro era tão amado pela maioria das pessoas. O que havia de tão especial? Não era Natal, não era Ano Novo e não era aniversário de ninguém...


**My Funny Valentine**

**.**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

.

Tom Riddle sempre achou engraçado o jeito como algumas pessoas agiam naquele dia específico do mês de fevereiro. Naquele ano, o garotinho havia visto Charlie Becker, um dos rapazes mais velhos do orfanato, dar uma flor para Lucy Crawford, outra garota mais velha, e ficou curioso ao ver como a garota parecia ter ficado alegre com aquele presente... Mas, por quê? Era só uma flor! Flores murchavam e morriam com o tempo.

O garotinho de quatro anos não conseguia entender a razão pela qual aquele dia 14 de fevereiro era tão amado pela maioria das pessoas. O que havia de tão especial? Não era Natal, não era Ano Novo e não era aniversário de ninguém... E ainda assim as pessoas ficavam trocando presentes.

Falando em presentes, Tom nunca ganhara um presente naquele dia, mesmo sabendo que essa troca de mimos parecia ser uma tradição da data.

"Marthy?"

"Sim?"

Riddle gostava de Martha. A mulher era gentil com ele e não se importava de que ele ficasse parado ao seu lado, apenas a observando, enquanto ela trabalhava.

"O que é isso?", o menino apontou para um cartãozinho vermelho que a mulher tinha nas mãos.

"Isso?", ela ergueu o papel e sorriu. Tom viu as bochechas da mulher corarem, "É um presente."

"É um papel."

"Bom, é um papel especial."

"Como?"

"Sabe aquele moço que vem trazer o jornal para nós?", o garoto concordou. Ele se lembrava do homem... Qual era o nome dele? Vicent alguma coisa, "Então, foi ele quem me deu isso."

"E?"

"E foi muito gentil da parte dele."

"Mas é só um papel..."

"É um papel com uma mensagem."

"Qual mensagem?"

Martha soltou um risinho e se abaixou para pegar o menino no colo. Tom passou os bracinhos em volta do pescoço da mulher e encarou o pedaço de papel vermelho que ela lhe mostrava. Como é que ela podia gostar tanto daquilo? Só havia alguns rabiscos feitos em grafite... Nem eram bonitos.

"Seus olhos são tão doces, seus beijos também" a moça parou de ler para rir baixinho, "Eu nunca soube o que eles poderiam fazer, não posso acreditar que você está apaixonada por mim."

Tom ficou encarando a mulher por algum tempo, não entendo a razão pela qual ela estava se desfazendo em sorrisinhos sonhadores.

"Marthy?"

"Diga"

"Por que as pessoas dão presentes para as outras hoje?"

"Ora, porque é Dia dos Namorados!"

"Dia dos Namorados?"

"Sim, você dá um presente para a pessoa de quem você gosta."

Ele gostava de Martha. Será que deveria dar alguma coisa para ela?

Enquanto esse pensamento invadia a sua pequenina mente, a moça começou a caminhar em direção à porta dos fundos do orfanato. Tom se encolheu mais contra o corpo da outra quando o vento frio que soprava lá fora atingiu-o, assim que ela saiu para o jardim.

"Está frio"

"É rapidinho"

O menino ficou quieto, apenas escondeu o rosto nos cabelos loiros de Martha, tentando se proteger do vento. Quando sentiu a mulher o cutucar de leve no ombro, desenterrou o rostinho dos fios claros e cacheados.

"O que é isso?"

"Uma flor"

Riddle encarou o pequeno caule verde de onde várias florzinhas violetas pendiam como se fossem pequeninos sinos.

"Eu sei que é uma flor."

"É um presente."

"Para o homem do jornal?"

A moça riu e sacudiu a cabeça.

"Não, bobinho, pra você"

Tom encarou a funcionária por um tempo, sentindo o rosto esquentar.

"Por quê?"

"Porque eu gosto que você", ela sorriu.

O menino segurou a planta entre os dedinhos pálidos e ficou encarando-a por algum tempo, antes de voltar a olhar para Martha. Sem falar nada, Tom esticou o braço até conseguir encostar nos cabelos da mulher. Ela não falou nada enquanto o garotinho dava um jeito de prender a florzinha no seu penteado, apenas sorriu.

"E o que é isso, Tommy?"

"Um presente"

"Por quê?", Martha riu.

Tom Riddle apenas deu de ombros.

"Está frio, vamos entrar?"

"Claro, Tommy."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**N/A: **Essa fic foi escrita pro Dia dos Namorados... E eu só postei ela no dia de Santo Antônio, mas tudo bem XD O Tom talvez esteja meio OOC aqui, mas, sei lá... Eu simplesmente não consigo ver ele como aquela criatura terrívelmente malígna desde pequeno... Quero dizer, ele tem 4 anos nessa fic! D:

**Capa ~** http : / i46 . tinypic . com / 2hwiq2u . jpg

**1- Martha: **vocês já devem saber, mas ok... Em HBP, na memória do Dumbledore sobre o Tom no orfanato, a fala com uma tal de "Martha" quando abre a porta pro Dumby (:

**2 - "Riddle encarou o pequeno caule verde aonde várias florzinhas violetas pendiam como se fossem pequeninos sinos": **o nome dessa flor é English Bluebells [_Hyacinthoides non-scripta_]... não sei a tradução certa pro português, seria alguma coisa do tipo "sinos azuis inglêses"... São as simpáticas florzinhas da imagem da capa (:

**3 - Dia dos Namorados em 14 de Fevereiro:** 's Day no resto do mundo... só o Brasil tem dia dos namorados em 12 de Junho ...

**4 - "Seus olhos são tão azuis, seus beijos também [...] Eu nunca soube o que eles poderiam fazer, não posso acreditar que você está apaixonada por mim.": **isso é, na verdade, parte de uma música... I **Can't Believe You're in Love With Me**, vocês podem ouvir aqui http : / www . youtube . com / watch?v = ykP8Wtcg86w

**5 - My Funny Valentine:** é uma música do Frank Sinatra que eu gosto :D

Ah, sim, vou fazer um pouco de propaganda... Eu fiz mais um fanmix pro Dia dos Namorados XD, são várias músicas que me lembram alguns casais qu eu gosto...** Se você quiser, você pode encontrar o fanmix aqui: http : / aribh . livejournal . com / 19357 . html # cutid1 **[aliás, tem a música _"My Funny Valentine"_ nesse fanmix :D]

Digam o que acharam :D

Beijos ;*  
**Ari.**


End file.
